


Darwin and Chloe Save The Day!

by colonelchloe



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Action To Fluff, Chlowin, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Self-Insert, a lot of snakes, im really tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelchloe/pseuds/colonelchloe
Summary: Darwin needs to stop the Pope again and he needs Chloe's help!





	Darwin and Chloe Save The Day!

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS MIDNIGHT WHEN I STARTED AND IT'S 2 AM AS I'M TYPING THIS RN
> 
> I JUST WROTE OUT MY PIPE DREAM
> 
> extremely (mostly) inspired by einstein's own fics which is why it's so cheesy and cliche but also I took some slight inspo from episode 5 itself

Chloe was walking into Darwin’s room when Darwin suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders. “Chloe! I need you to come with me! No time to explain in detail but the Pope is killing animals again and I need your help! Climb onto my back and hold on as tight as you can!” He explained, devolving into a giant teratorn. (The world’s largest flying bird!) Chloe obliged, and Darwin soon ran out the door and took off flying. 

Chloe had a really bad fear of heights, so she hugged Darwin really tightly and closed her eyes. “Darwin I’m scared!!!” She exclaimed. “I’ll catch you if you fall. I’ll make sure you’re alright.” He said in a soft and comforting tone despite travelling so fast and so high up in the air. “Plus, it will be over soon. Just hold on tight.” 

Darwin landed and Chloe got off. Darwin evolved back into a human and the first thing they both saw was the Pope. He turned around to face the two, a snake in one hand and a fruit in the other. “Oh, Darwin! Come to try and stop me again?” He said in his raspy voice. “And who’s this? Another teenager who’s come to save the day? You know only the words of God can stop me.” The Pope laughed. “That’s quite enough.” Grumbled Darwin. He was getting angry now. 

“Chloe, knock the snake out of his hands but be very slow and soft with it or else it will bite you. I’ll take care of the Pope himself.” Darwin whispered to his companion. She nodded. “Go!” Darwin commanded. They both ran to him. Darwin punched him in the face with his hand he devolved to make a gorilla’s hand, stunning the Pope enough for Chloe to smack the arm with the snake, knocking it out into the grass. The snake slithered away. 

Darwin tightly grabbed the Pope by his collar, looking down angrily at him. “How many more snakes do you have?” He asked. The Pope only smirked in response. “DARWIN WATCH OUT! Behind you!” Chloe yelled all of a sudden. Darwin turned around and there a pit of snakes awaited him. 

Darwin devolved into a giant teratorn again, grabbing the snakes that came at him with his talons. He didn’t want to kill them, knowing how many innocent snakes were here. He grabbed as many snakes as he could fit and took off flying. The Pope and Chloe looked up at him, wondering where he was off to. 

Then the Pope focused his attention to her. “Why did he bring you along? Are you one of his test subjects?” “Charles Darwin is the smartest man I know and he didn’t force me. He asked me, like a gentleman, something you need to learn how to be.” Chloe rebutted. With those words, Darwin came swooping back over again. He came down picked up the rest of the snakes, then flew away again.

“You’ll never meet a man as intelligent, creative, and caring as him. You had a shot to be his friend and you’ve failed many, many times. I pity you for that. It’s your loss.” Chloe continued. Then Darwin came flying overhead again, but instead of coming down and turning back into a human, he grabbed the Pope by his shoulders and flew him over the ocean. He dropped him when he had flown far enough and came back to Chloe, landing back on the island. 

He made a motion with his wing and Chloe got onto his back again. As soon as she was on, Darwin took off into the air. “I’m gonna fly slow this time so we can enjoy the view of the sunset over the water.” He said. The day was just ending so the two of them got to see the whole sunset, start to finish, and its reflection on the water. 

When they got back to the base, it was nine o’clock PM. It was an hour after Churchill had wanted them to go to bed, so they snuck back to Darwin’s room. When the door was closed and they were in their pajamas, Darwin walked over to Chloe. “I heard what you said about me. Those were some really brave words. Thank you for your help.” He complimented softly, picking up her hand and kissing it. “Now get some rest, my little chinchilla.” 

Darwin devolved into a small bird and flew into his cage, soon sleeping soundly. Chloe laid on his small, green couch, nuzzling into it and thinking about his words. She fell asleep soon, too.

**Author's Note:**

> AH CRIMINY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING IT THROUGH THIS WHOLE FIC,,,, YOU READING IT MEANS A WHOLE LOT TO ME <3


End file.
